disneysofiathefirstfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells and Magic
Spells and magic, potions, and other magic and items that were mentioned throughout the Sofia the First movies, series, and games. ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Flower Shower: ''Mohit Flora 'Mohit' means 'Charming', 'Happy' or 'Happiness' in Indian *The Sleeping Spell: Somnibus Populi Celae *The Awakening Spell: Populi Celae Excitate The word 'Populi' is a plural word for 'Populus', meaning 'People' in Latin. 'Somnibus' means 'Dream' in Latin. *The Amulet of Avalor *Cedric's Trick Shoes *Enchanted Swing Set ''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *Oona's Comb *Trident (Queen Emmaline) *To turn into sea creatures: Earth to water, Land to sea, Octoscelam maritee'' *To revert back from being sea creatures: Water to air, Sea to land, Turn us back to bird and man The only sad part about this spell is that Cedric still has a tail after he tried to revert back into a Human, though he got rid of it afterwards/before Amber and James's birthday. *To Make Items vanish or disappear: Vanitzo Wayfaria *The successful spell that Cedric used to take Oona's Comb: Eclipso Fatto, Break the charm and float into my waiting arms *Other spells that Cedric attempted to cast on Oona's Comb to disperse the protection charm but failed **''Four seas of magic, with power beyond measure. break the enchanted and bring me the treasure'' **''Suspendos Denati Venite'' Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy * Princess Ivy's dragonflies * Princess Ivy's black and white magic ''Sofia the First'' (series) First Season *Cedric's Apprentice **Turning objects into: **#A Ruby - Mutato Rubio **#An Emerald - Mutato Emeralde **#A Crystal - Mutato Krystallos : The word 'Mutato' can be translated into two languages, one in Italian meaning 'Changed', the other from the Latin word 'Mutare' meaning 'to change,' or, more directly, 'Mutabo,' meaning 'I change.' However, 'Rubio' in Spanish is 'Blond', unless you take the Latin word 'Rubeo' meaning 'red'. 'Krystallos' means 'Crystal' from Greek. *Golden Horses: Auro Equisium **Lizard Potion: Its content is glowing yellow liquid in a potion bottle **Lizard Counter Spell: Lizardo Chango *To make a rabbit fly: Flotilla Rabbitsa : 'Flotilla' means 'a small fleet' in Spanish, which came from another Spanish word 'flotar' meaning 'to float'. *Invisibility Potion *A Royal Mess **To magically magnetize objects to the spell user:'' Petuzzi'' **A fixing magic spell cast by James:'' Za Prasen Za Prasu, free our friend and fix the window too'' : 'Prasen' means 'To Empty' in Slovenian, and 'Prasu' means 'Please' in Lithuanian. *Tri-Kingdom Picnic **Enchanted Discus **Flying Golden Horseshoe **Blazing Badminton **Bewitching Bowling *Two to Tangu **Magic Carpet **Madam Ubetcha's Crystal Ball *Make Way for Miss Nettle **Magical Plant Food **Counter-spell to pop Magic Bubble: With these words I end your trouble, Rupto Sudzo pop that bubble Sudzo came from Sudsy. *Tea for Too Many **Making things float up: Floaticus Haver Aboon **Making things float down: Floaticus Downitso : 'Aboon' is a 900BC Middle English word for 'Above'. *Princess Butterfly **To turn into a Human Butterfly - Sprinkle some cauldronized magic crystals over yourself and say the words Lepidop Leonitis **The Fairies' counter-spell to remove the Human Butterfly spell: Discitur, Discutorm, Now Return To Your True Form *Great Aunt-Venture **Aunt Tilly's Carpet Bag **Aunt Tilly's Kite **Aunt Tilly's Jumping Shoes **Aunt Tilly's Locus Pocus Map *The Baker King **Enchanted Mirror Second Season *Two Princesses and a Baby **To turn someone two months younger in age:'' Age-itatus Prince-ipatio to two.'' ***Cedric didn't say the spell right because of his allergy to dandelions, and the spell turned James into a baby. **To return someone back to their original age: Biggicus growamuss, This spell undoitus **Cedric's Crystal Ball. *The Enchanted Feast **Morpho Mirrors, lets the person see more than one side of them, or in this case, lets them see themselves in different clothing: Mirror Mirror in my hand, Multiply at my demand. Morpho change-o, let us see All our flights of fantasy. ***When Cedric did the spell to show Sofia, she could see herself wearing different clothing in each mirror. But when he performs it for everyone at the Feast after Sasha/Miss Nettle messes with Cedric's wand, his mirrors started pulling and pushing him from one mirror to another like magnetizers. Luckily, once he replaced his wand, he could do the spell properly again, which allowed Sofia to trick Nettle into trying to seize her reflection, then to see Snow White in the mirror. **Food instantly appearing on the table: Appettizio. **To revert the spell: Reverso. **Miss Nettle's spell to remove the mirrors in the room:'' Mirrors mirrors on the wall, disappear for once and all.'' **Miss Nettle's spell to turn Rosy into a garden of roses to climb all over the caste: Lords of Earth and Wind and Light, bring my spell to life this night. Where this single rose here lies, an enchanted garden now will rise. **Crazy Crystals'' :'' Makes other magical items malfunction. **To remove the rose garden vines off the castle: Flora Vanisha. * King for a Day ** Cedric's spell to have the servants move twice as fast: Holoto podrota ** Cedric's spell to turn the abandoned house into gingerbread and so its pond to chocolate milk: Zim zowie zee, zim zowie zedd, lacto, cocoa, gingerbread ** English Fireworks spell: Fireworks appear on high, crack and boom across the sky ** Shrinking spell: Gigantus shrinky-dinkus ** Door spell: Porto existo ** Enlarging objects: Presto gigantica *When You Wish Upon a Well **Wishing Well *Sofia the Second **Copying Spell, create copies of anything or anyone. However if the spell isn't cast right, the spell will make the copy pink and the opposite of the original host: Doppler Duplicato. ***When Sofia cast the spell on herself she created another Sofia so she can be in two places at once but she didn't realize until later on that her copy turned out to be a troublemaker. ***The spell cannot copy the power sources of items that are shielded from harmful enchantments, such as the Amulet of Avalor, though it can duplicate powers granted. ***Its counter-curse is Doppler Diminikin. *Mystic Meadows **The Family Wand **''Frontdoorus openupigus'' **''Spirits of velvet, do as I bid, and weave my father a brand new lid'' **''Stop-eezi'' **''Undosium'' **''Takebackitus'' **Snowman conjure: Frigidium snowmanus **Little sun spell: Snowmanus restorato meltato **Reverse the spell from snowmen and snow: Winter of ice and frozen snow restorato packengo **Latin version of Cedric's fireworks spell: Firecrackerus explodo *Princesses to the Rescue! **Wu-chang's levitation **Wu-chang's hat spell *The Emerald Key **The Emerald Key of Hakalo, that unravels the passage to Hakalo, which is a hidden island kingdom. ** Mamanu's crystal ** Mamanu's ring - To curse the real Lei-Lani to sleep in lumpy feeling to lose the third challenge *Scrambled Pets **Mix up potion **Magic dancing shoes *The Princess Stays in the Picture **To enter an Enchanted Painting: Point the magic paintbrush at the painting and say the words Entavo Paintavo **To exit an Enchanted Painting: Point the magic paintbrush outside the painting and say the words Outo Paintuvo **Hildeguard's incorrect spell to exit an Enchanted Painting: Exito Exacto **To travel to another Enchanted painting: Point the magic paintbrush at the side of the painting and leap through its portal. *Baileywhoops **The Pin of Klutzenheimer curses anyone to colossal clumsiness who wears/touches it. Slickwell gave it to Baileywick to make him clumsy. He keeps telling him to retire so he could steal his job. **Greylock's palm zapper which electrifies anyone who touches it **Swan origami spell: Swano foldano **Balloons spell: Balloonium inflato. Balloonium came from Balloon and Helium. However, Greylock's balloons won't fly away high. **Piñata spell: Piñata-palooza **Carousel spell: Forces of magic far and near, make a carousel appear ***''Revolvo'' - to start turning the carousel around. ***''Winga-roodle-doo'' - The horses have wings. This is likely a pun on cock-a-doodle-doo. ***''Speediupitus'' - The carousel is faster. ***''Flapezio'' - The wings on the horses move. ***''Liftoffigus'' - The carousel begins to fly. This spell was used again to lift the boat to save the adults from the rocks. ***''Haltimbanco'' and Objectus descendo/Returno homeo - To hold a heavy magical floating object back down to the surface *Substitute Cedric **Disappearance spell, reverses the castings of other spells: Disappearo *In a Tizzy **Tizzy and her magical spells *A Tale of Two Teams **Dazzleball *The Littlest Princess **Wee Sprite Magic *Sidekick Clio **Spell for giving someone birdwings to fly: Parrotis tropicus flycus **Spell for creating a gust of wind: Windous huffiaus puffucas **Spell for creating a jungle: Jungle bungle primumgle Season Three *Minimus is Missing **Wendell's magic lute *Cedric Be Good **To switch the Amulet of Avalor with its fake counterpart and back: Sofia the First (games) *A Spell For Mr. Cedric **Fireworks Potions: A bottle of Dragon's Breath, 6 pieces of cave crystals, and 3 golden carrots